The Black Cat and the Red Rose
by Moon Phased
Summary: This is the story of the great friendship of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna. These two shall grow as their years at Beacon Academy continue. Rated T for language later on. Sorry I'm not really that good at summaries. Also, this is my first fan fic so cut me a break okay?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my idea of the friendship between Black and Ruby. This was inspired by my best friend and somewhat written by my cousin. So enjoy and I don't own anything but the idea. Rooster Teeth does. So enjoy!**

* * *

Out of my seventeen faunus years I would never think I would be on a team with an immature brat, my worst enemy, and a hot-headed brawler. But, the truth is, I love every one of them. Ruby maybe . . . hyperactive at times but she's caring and a passionate leader. Weiss is difficult, yes but her heart of ice did melt. Yang is very rash and always starts a fight (which I have to end on that note) but she's a loyal partner. Each one of them shows a quality that makes them special and all the more lovable. There's only one problem now, said brash brawler and ice queen are going on the weekly grocery run and decided to leave me with a sugar filled Ruby.

"Please Ruby," I couldn't help but groan as I rub my temples that were oh so throbbing, "Just sit down for a few moments." To be honest, I never thought I would want to rip all of hair off in a matter of 83 seconds. Ruby sighed loudly and flopped up onto her unstable swaying bunk.

"Aww but Blake!" The young girl whined, "Lighten up a bit! You've been grumpy since the day you ran off because of your kitty ears that are just sooooooo cute!" I buried my nose deeper into my book. It's not like I've been trying not to remember those dreadful few days.

"That's because it feels like everyone can see through my bow." Ruby hopped off her bed and crawled over like a little child pretending to be a dog of some-sort. I could feel her eyes staring at the headpiece perfectly placed around my delicate ears.

"I don't see why you should feel that way. Blake you are well, Blake. Whether or not you have kitty ears." The scythe wielder reached up and gently glided her fingers across the smooth silk ribbon. I couldn't help but flinch. She pulled away slightly then touched my ear again. "In fact it makes you perfect in my opinion. Not to mention I think cats are so much better than dogs." Wait a second, did Ruby Rose just - she's scratching right at the base of my ears. Ugh, who am I kidding? It feels so nice and comforting.

"R-Ruby, you don't have to-" She's scratching a little harder. Who knew Ruby had a way with words and finger movements. What is this? Does my own throat deceive me! Stop letting this purring nonsense continue!

"Aww, Blake! I didn't know you acted like a kitty too!" Ruby hopped up on to my bed. Sadly my book has been forgotten. I was really liking the plot line too. I must defend my book's honor!

"Y-you fiend. How could you?" I can feel Ruby smile at my accusations. I must end this madness! "How could you use such tactics to destroy my composure?" Ruby's delicate fingers pull away. Now my ears are cold. Why must this world be so cruel?

"Blake, no need to act all tough. As team leader I declare you need to be more open with us. No need to hide anymore. We have your back." Does one dare look at Team RWBY's fearless leader? One indeed does. Her face is so peaceful and happy, so innocent. It's amazing how much belief she has for everyone. I now know why Professor Ozpin but so much faith in her.

"As long as you never speak of this behind the ear scratching. Especially to Weiss and Yang. If they catch wind of this, they won't let me live it down." Ruby giggled. Whether or not she thought my statement was funny or the twenty cookies she consumed were still in her system, I do not know.

"Deal." Ruby hopped off the bed once there was arguing heard from the hallway. "Yay! They're back! Do you think they bought any more cookies?!" It's heart breaking to crush her spirits but, it's better that I do before Weiss can.

"I really doubt it. After the cookie crisis, you will probably only get a cookie if you defeat all the Grimm." I swung my legs over the edge of my bed as I heard Yang curse under her breath as she fought to unlock the door. Funny. I don't remember the door getting locked.

"I've returned with gifts from the gods!" Yang declared as she kicked down the door. I really hope that the hinges will be able to be fixed **this** time. When I look at the doorway Yang is only carrying one bad while Weiss is struggling with about five. As much of an amusing sight it is to see the heiress to struggle I can't let her stay like that. Once we got the bags on the table I sat back down on my bed.

"Hey! Guess what I found out about Blake today!" Oh no. Ruby you said you wouldn't do it! Yang and Weiss turn with interest. No no no no. This is bad. Really really bad. I have two options now. Shoot for the door or jump out the window. Two problems with those two options. Yang is standing in front of the doorway which means I have a better chance of bursting through a brick wall. And jumping out the window would mean a long way down since our dorm room is on the fourth floor. Decisions decisions.

"And what would that be?" Weiss, I can basically hear your smirk. I shall get that ice princess back. Okay Blake. You're running out of time. You need to act now!

"Blake likes it when you scratch behind her ears!" Ruby announced as she pointed her finger in my direction. Quick! I must make my escape! I quickly burst through the window and plummet toward the ground.

"Damn you Ruby Rose!" I shouted at her. Once I roll with the impact I take off towards who knows where. I need to get out of here and fast! I will get that treacherous girl back for what she has done! You can count on it Ruby for my name is Blake Belladonna!

* * *

The rest of team RWBY stood at the window and watched as Blake ran away. Ruby smiled proudly.

"I'm so glad I crossed my fingers when she asked if I would keep that a secret."

"Ruby! You can't just promise something and then go back on your word, you dunce!" Weiss scoffed.

"Well we all promised to not keep anymore secrets from each other. Not to mention we would have found out sooner or later." Yang pointed out and made her way to the bags of groceries. Ruby and Weiss murmured their agreements.

"I wonder when she will come back." Ruby wondered out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished chapter two! I hope you enjoy! (I don't own anything but the plot line! Everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth)**

* * *

"What a day!" Oh, Yang. Looks like I have to abandon my book, again. I let out a sorrowed filled sigh and sit up.

"It was a long day but, why did Ruby have to run off all of a sudden? What was so important?" I'm pretty sure Weiss deserves an award for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Even if Ruby is her partner.

"Yang, where did your sister go anyway?" I might regret this questions but then again, I am curious.

"Now Blakey. Curiosity killed the cat." I can see her evil smile spread across her face as I glare at her. I so want to claw her eyes out.

"Yang, just answer the question." I can't help but let the venom seep out in my tone.

"Now, Blake keep the venom out of your voice. Just because you had a bad day doesn't mean you get to ruin everyone else's day. Unless it's Cardin. That's fair game but this is Yang, your partner. Play nice." Weiss crossed her arms at me. One day I will shut that heiress up.

"I was only-" What is that smell? It's mixed with Ruby's scent and I'm not liking it.

"Blake is everything ok? Look I'm sorry about the cat joke thing but that doesn't mean that-"

"HELLO TEAM RWBY!" Why must the poor door go through the wrath? It has done nothing just like my poor bleeding ears. I look at Ruby. For once her cape is off and she's holding it in her arms. It appears as if its wrapped around something.

"Hey sis! What'cha got there?" I can't believe it. I sincerely can't believe that Ruby would bring home that thing. Okay I'll admit that I expected Yang to do this, not Ruby. Why would she bring such a vile thing in my territory. I don't fend for myself anymore. This is Team RWBY's dorm room. This is where we laugh, where we cry, and where we bond! I am a part of this team and I shall defend our home! I would understand if it was a cat or a bird but that horrendous creature is a, is a-

"It's a puppy!" Weiss and Yang gawk at the little creature as it barks it's approval. The dog hops out of Ruby's arms and trots over to Yang, greeting her. "I found him eating out of a dumpster and thought, 'Hey! Why not bring him home and he can be our mascot!' So what do you guys think?" She looks at all of us with her pleading silver eyes.

"I think he's adorable!" Yang now cooes at the animal. She then pet it's brown head. Traitor.

"I think we should find it a new home. We can't take care of another animal," Weiss, you're not helping with the faunus reference. "Besides he would distract us from studies, take time out of the day to pay attention to him, and we would have to use our allowances to feed him." For once I agree with Weiss. She's very logical.

"I agree. Let someone else take it." The moment I said something, the dog spun on it's heels and bared his teeth at me. A challenge from that puny thing? Please. I retaliate with a hiss and I couldn't help but fold my ears back.

"No! Bad Cookie! Blake is a friend!" Ruby comes over and tries to get the dog who's apparently named Cookie away from he. He barks and attempts to bite Ruby. How dare he! I lunged at him.

"Yang! Get the bottle!" I can hear Weiss yelling for a . . . bottle? A bottle will not help my noble cause! Cookie doesn't deserve to have such a name that can be called "sweet".

"Get away you filthy- ABLARGLARBLAG!" I shield myself the best I could from the spray of cold water. "You fiends!" I was able to shout as I spit out the water that has got in my mouth. I glare at the culprits.

"Another reason we can't keep that dog, I mean Cookie. Him and Blake will try and kill each other everyday." Weiss inputs as she crosses her arms.

"Try? One blow from Gambol Shroud and he'll be mutt sushi!" I glare at the animal that has the audacity to curl up to Ruby as if I wounded it.

"I guess you're right. Sorry Cookie but I'll find you a good home tomorrow," I growl.

"You mean today." I answer as Yang offered me a towel to at least dry my face. Ruby yelps and nods.

"Come on Cookie." She murmured and led Cookie out the door. She closed the door as she left. Hmfph. Blake one. Mutt zero.

"Good riddance." I mutter. The door creaks and it falls to the floor with a loud bang. The rest of us groan. I feel as if the door had a worse day then me. Poor door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. This chapter was inspired for me to write because this happened to me a couple of days ago in my history class. Just to be clear on the subject. I would be in Ruby's shoes in the scenario. **

* * *

Another day goes by, another episode of crazy but, I do like it. It makes me feel more alive than I did when I was apart of the White Fang. I can't help but smile as these thoughts go through my head. I never realized how much I tend to daydream in Professor Port's class. I really need to keep up on my notes. The clock says I've been day dreaming for about eight minutes. Good thing Weiss is sitting next to me. She's just as studious as I am. I knew there was a reason to keep her around. I chuckle at my own thoughts.

"Ms. Belladonna. May I ask why you are chuckling during my lecture? In fact, why don't you share with the class. We could all use a good chuckle." I'm not the sassy type when it comes to people who are in charge of my grades but Grimm studies is a waste of time in my opinion.

"My apologies but, I was just thinking about your lectures." Bring on the big guns Mr. Mustache.

"Is that so? And what is so humorous about my lectures?" He raised an eyebrow. I look over to my team that sits next to me. Weiss is wide eyed at the fact I challenged our boisterous professor. No shock there. Yang is now paying attention instead of shooting rubber bands at Cardin. Typical. Ruby is sleeping. As per usual. I turn back to Professor Port and smirk.

"Well you babble on about all of your 'great' battles," I think adding air quotations was a nice touch. Go Blake. "And as hunters and huntresses in training we have already fought numerous Grimm."

"Where are you going with this?" I never knew that he could be so agitated yet so calm.

"She is going no where! Right Blake?" Weiss tries to threaten me. What can she do? Spray me with water again?

"What I'm saying is that you make it sound like the hardest thing in the world when in reality, it's nothing more than child's play." I prop my chin up on my hand as I hear gasps across the room and Weiss mutter something about I'm going to pay for this.

"Well Ms. Belladonna. That is an interesting point of view. In fact I had the same view before I fought in the war of 1984. Then everything changes." There was dead silence. The war of 1984 was the bloodiest battles in history. It was when the Grimm basically took over but the hunters and huntresses stopped them. "Let's not dwell on the past. Now in one week there will be an exam on what we've learned on so far. It will be the biggest test you will have. It will be sixty-two percent of your final grade. Class dismissed." He bellowed.

"THE ANSWER IS FORTY-TWO!" Ruby's awake now. Then again my ears are ringing from that announcement.

* * *

"Sixty-Two percent of our grade? I smell bull shit!" Yang cries as we enter our room. She flops up and onto her bunk, throwing her bag to the ground.

"That's why I think we should start studying now. We need to pass this." Weiss insisted as she started getting her notes out.

"I agree with Weiss. This is pretty big. Not to mention certain members of the team who I shall remain nameless, don't pay attention and never take any notes." I motion to Ruby and Yang who both groan.

"You sound just like our dad!" Ruby complained as she hopped onto her bed.

"Look you dunce! Maybe we wouldn't have to if you just-" I cut Weiss off by clamping her mouth shut. No need to start another world war.

"How about we study without them. They have to learn how to actually do things on their own. Let them pay for the consequences that their actions caused." I suggest. I remove my hand from her mouth and sit at my respective working desk in our room.

"You know what? I will take your advice. They will get no help from us." I can hear her smirk and this time, I join her.

* * *

It's interesting how much tapping and fidgeting occurs before test results are in. I'm not saying I'm not nervous. Everyone is except Ruby and Yang. I swear those two are inhuman at times. Professor Port walked around giving student's their papers. He waited until only Team RWBY's papers were last.

"I must say. I am proud to call Team RWBY my best students. Even though most of you don't pay attention thoroughly in my class. The top three grades belong to you. No one has ever had these grades in decades." He hands us the papers. Yang received her grade first.

"Woohoo! An eighty six! Beat that Cardin!" Cardin rolled his eyes and I can't help but smile at his failure. Was that wrong? Anyway, Ruby was handed her grade. Her eyes widened and mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Poor girl. That's what you get for not studying and sleeping in class. Weiss and I were handed our grades.

"A ninety eight? I suppose this up to Schnee standards." Oh this will be fun.

"I guess I'm Schnee material Weiss. I have the same grade as you." I leaned closer to her. "Not bad for a faunus huh?" I whisper teasingly. Her frown makes this so much more amusing.

"I must congratulate you Blake. You're studious and intelligent. It suits that we have the best grade of the class." Weiss smirked at me. I do agree with her. It is fitting.

"My apologies for ruining your fun but, I believe you two have the second best grade." Professor Port informs us. We both drop our papers in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" We shrieked. "Who has the best grade?" We ordered.

"I believe the student with a perfect score would be Ms. Rose." If our jaws could unhitch and drop to the floor, they would at this moment. We all turn our heads and look at Ruby. She holds up her paper at us in confirmation.

"Nice job sis!" Yang comments and slaps her sister on the back.

"What? How? Did you cheat?" Weiss demands as she snatched the paper from Ruby and looks it over for mistakes.

"Nope. I guessed all the answers." She states with a shrug.

"What? How? I! You!" I can't even function words.

"I'm not surprised anymore." Weiss muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose in a defeated way. I on the other hand am furious. I hop to my feet quickly and point a finger on Ruby's face.

"YOU sleep during all your classes while I pay attention and take notes! YOU don't even do your homework on time while I do it the day it's assigned! YOU didn't even study while I have been everyday for hours! YOU guessed all the answers while I tried my best! And YOU get a perfect score?!" I can feel my aura explode with anger.

"Sis, you might want to start running. I think Blake lost it." Yang whispered to her sister as she is trembling with fear. Ruby took her sister's advice since there are now a trail of rose petals going out the door way.

"Your semblance can't save you now!" I called as I jumped over the desk and followed her at top speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I just got done finals and I will be in hiatus for a couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy and I would like to apologize for this chapter since it is longer then the others. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you for this Blake." Weiss bowed her head slightly. We were currently walking back to the dorm from downtown Vale. We had went on our grocery run but I found something that suits Weiss well. It was a silver band that fit her wrist perfectly.

"My pleasure. Now think of it as a peace offering. Let's bury the hatchet between us." Weiss isn't that bad. She actually is a lot like me. It's only took me a few months but it's nice to find someone who shares my troubles that involve living with a perverse blonde and a hyper brunette.

"I accept the gesture. How did you even get the money for this?" She asked. Ah Weiss you're observant. I can't help but smile as we enter the dormitory and start our climb to the fourth floor.

"I shall not lie, Nora, Yang and, I go out and play in poker tournaments every Friday night." I answer bluntly with a shrug. "It's a way to let Nora and Yang blow off some energy before our days off from classes."

"You what?!" She sputters and obviously tries to find some words that aren't extremely offensive or rude. "Wait, isn't that against Beacon's rules?" She looks over at me with wide eyes.

"Well yes, but it won't be a problem if that secret is kept a secret." I answer and make it to the dorm room.

"What will I do with all of-" She was quickly cut off by the door getting blown off the hinges and hitting the wall, barely missing Weiss and I. "You! What the hell is going on?!" She shrieks as she charges in the room, aura flaring. I follow quickly behind. As I step in the room I see Yang hanging off her bunk groaning and Ruby running around like a chicken without it's head. I quickly set the bags down and walk over to Yang. She's still breathing and she's warmer than usual. I look at Ruby.

"What am I going to do?! Yang is never like this! What if her condition gets worse? What will Dad say? He will probably be extremely mad! Oh no no no no no no," Ruby kept babbling about some nonsense. Weiss goes to Ruby and grabs her by the shoulders. I continue to try and get Yang off of the bunk before she topples over.

"Ruby! Calm down and speak clearly." Weiss murmured. No it's fine. I don't need help lifting Yang and her massive breasts! It's all good.

"I came back and Yang was groaning in pain and she has an abnormal temperature and she won't wake up and she might die and-" Weiss finally cut off the younger girl by placing a hand over her mouth. I finally get Yang down and lay her on my bunk.  
"Yang is just sick Ruby. If it makes you feel better I'll go to the store and get her some medicine. Blake will stay here with you and help take care of Yang." Weiss removed her hand and looked at Ruby.

"Ok." Ruby finally answers and sits on the floor next to me looking at Yang with big sad silver eyes. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I walk to Weiss and stand close to her,

"Please be as quick as possible. I'll handle everything here." I whispered. Weiss nods and leaves quietly. I then walk into the kitchen and grab a small hand towel. I start to wet it it with cold water.

"Blake?" Ruby asked in between sniffles. "What are you doing?" I look over and see Ruby with tear filled eyes. I wring out the towel and start to fold it up as I walk over.

"If you place a cold towel on her forehead it will help with the fever." I placed the towel on Yang's forehead. The water starts to bubble off her skin. It kind of reminds me of cooking bacon on a pan. The water just evaporates off her skin. Her semblance isn't helping is it?

"Are you sure?" Ruby stands up and wraps her arms around me, searching for comfort. I wrap my left arm around her and rub her back. She does deserve a hug in her distraught state. I wonder why she's like this. I've never seen Ruby so weak and scared.

"I'm sure. I've done this many times." I murmur. I go back to the small area of our dorm that we call a kitchen and get a bottle of water. Ruby follows me like a kicked puppy. After I place the water bottle on the end table next to Yang I sit down at a desk and motion for Ruby to sit with me. She looks at Yang and sticks her bottom lip out. "She's fine. Let's have a nice talk. We haven't had the time in awhile." I smiled at her trying to get Ruby to relax.

"Ok." Ruby sat across from me fidgeting every so often. What has this girl all worked up for? Ruby then looked over at Yang again.

"Ruby, I want you to explain-"

"If it's about the test again, I promise I don't know how I did it!"

"That's not what I was going to talk about. See-"

"I didn't eat anymore cookies! I won't repeat the Cookie Crisis!"

"Ruby I-"

"I know you want to make sure I don't get hyper but I didn't eat any more sugar because Weiss says if I do I will-"

"Ruby!" I don't mean to raise my voice but I can feel my brain throbbing. "I just want to talk to you about why you're so jumpy and nervous." Ruby stops her fidgeting and looks at the ground with a small frown on her face. As much as I don't want to get Ruby to talk by using her own words against her, I'm going to have to. "Weren't you the one who said we are a team now and we can't keep secrets anymore?" Ruby looks up from the ground but still avoids eye contact.

"Yeah, I said that." She mumbles and then met my gaze. "Ok. Just promise me that you won't freak out like when you did during the Cookie Crisis, and when we got our test scores, and when I told everyone about how you like to get scratched behind your kitty ears, and when-" I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Yes. I promise. I'm done freaking out. I think I have you all figured out. Nothing more can surprise me anymore." I smiled warmly and encouraged the younger girl to speak up.

"When Yang and I were younger, I was always sick and Yang would be the one to take care of me when Dad wasn't home. The thing that is bothering me is that Yang has only been sick once. She was ten at the time and her symptoms got so bad that she had to go to the hospital. She had to stay there for a whole month. The doctors had no idea what to do. I think she's worse now than she was then." I listened intently the whole time. I look over at Yang and back at Ruby.

"She'll be fine. I promise that much. You have Weiss and I to help you. If we have to Weiss will turn her into a yangsicle." Oh Yang would be so happy to hear me use a pun which had earned a giggle from the scythe wielder.

"Ok. Thank you." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back as Weiss walked back in.

"I have various kinds medications." Weiss then walked over to Yang who started to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her nose.

"Wha-?" Yang questioned what was going on with her surroundings. Weiss got a pill bottle out. Yang's faced soon became distorted. Oh no.

"ACHOO!" Yang sneezed in Weiss's face. The only problem was instead of a normal sneeze. Yang's semblance kicked in and flames spewed from her nose. Weiss's face went from porcelain to charcoal. I froze and Ruby and I looked at each other. We both know what's about to happen.

"Bye Weiss! Bye Yang!" Ruby yelled and ran out the doorway.

"Stay alive Yang!" I called and followed Ruby. I hope Yang will survive her wrath. Ruby and I make it out of the dormitory and onto the campus. I can hear glass shattering. We both skid to a halt and turned. Ice was protruding from the window sill of our room.

"Well. You want to go to find Cardin and attempt to break his legs?" Ruby looked up at me.

"You read my mind." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I'm glad our friendship is now really starting to grow.


	5. Chapter 5

It's amazing what the warmth of the sun can do to me. The warmth on my face and the smell of fresh tuna is so calming and delightful. I could just-

"Wake up!" What is this distant voice saying? I am awake. I'm in paradise.

"Come on Blakey. It's time to wake up!" A new voice? What do they want from me? I'm just trying to enjoy the nice summer rays.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Asked for what? Do I get my piece? Seconds later something large and heavy lands on me. I immediately spring up and look around. I'm out of breath but it seems that I'm in the "safety" of our dorm room. I look down at what landed on me. "Morning Blake!" I frown at the red ball of energy in front me.

"Aw come on sis. Get off and let her get up." Yang stated. I look up to see her hanging from her bunk. At least her long golden hair blocked the glare of the sun.

"Why did you wake me up?" I dare ask as I look over at the sisters.

"Well Yang and Pyrrha are going to do some training and I was just going to go watch!" Ruby cut in, smiling oh so happily.

I can't help but raise an eyebrow at the poor explanation."And what does that have to do with me?" Yang hops off her bunk and lands on her feet. She jogs in place and throws some strong punches at an invisible Pyrrha.

"Ruby doesn't want to go alone and Weiss left to go do whatever ice princesses do on a Saturday." She smiled and looked over at me.

"Then ask someone from team JNPR." I grumble and lay back down. I pull the blanket over my head.

"Can't. Jaune has extra credit to do so he doesn't fail World History and I believe Nora and Lie Ren are on a date." Yang answered and pretended to sweep someone's legs out from under them.

I pulled the blanket down slightly to look at her. "They're dating?" Yang simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go Blake! I don't want to be late!" I grumble and pulled the blanket back over my head. "Look I tried to be nice but you made my lil sis pout. That means you're going anyway." What is she-

"Gah! Yang! But me down!" Yang decided it was a good idea to hoist me over her shoulder.

"No way! Let's go Ruby!" Yang heads for the door and Ruby perks up and follows us out of the room.

"Yang! At least let me get dressed!"

* * *

Well here I am on a perfectly good Saturday morning, dodging gym equipment. Luckily, they weren't using their weapons. Just hand in hand combat. You know I didn't think a fight between Yang and Pyrrha would be so intense. It's been thirty seconds and I almost had my head taken out by a punching bag that was hit with collateral damage. I glanced over at Ruby who is sitting next to me, cheering for her sister.

"Hey Pyrrha! Why don't we kick up the heat a bit?" Yang calls and wipes away the sweat on her forehead.

Pyrrha straightens her stance and smiles. "I believe we should before we wrap up our session." The fighters go over to their bags and head towards the locker room. Ruby hops to her feet and cheers.

"Yes! This is where the real fun starts!" I follow Ruby and stretch my back.

"The fun? Do I want to know that defintion of fun?" Ruby turns around at me with a huge smile and a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Why these use their weapons of coarse! It's like a preview to the tournament at the end of the semester!" Oh no. This can't end well. Ember Celica versus Miló and Akoúo? But Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha have been fine since they've done this probably hundreds of times. I guess it's ok.

"Sounds interesting." Ruby nodded her head.

"You can always count that Yang to get things fired up really fast!" I can't help but drop my smile that I didn't know I had.

"That's my lil' sis! Follow my footsteps and make beautiful puns!" Yang calls from the locker room doorway. I can't help but look over at the brawler. She's in her usual battle get up with Ember Celica on her wrists. Great.

"I suppose the remark was fitting for the situation." Pyrrha comments as she adjusts the armor on her left arm. I can't help but feel my soul start to weep at what is to come. I go to sit down on the bench Ruby and I were previously sitting on, when Ruby grabs my arm.

"Not a good idea." Ruby tells me and lets go. "You got to be on your feet. Just in case." I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. I then turned when I heard gun shots. Pyrrha and Yang were definitely going all out. In fact I can barely see their bodies from all the explosions. Ruby and I jump to the side when one of Yang's shots get deflected.

"Shouldn't they take this outside?" I call to Ruby. Before she answers me, Ruby spots an inbound attack coming towards her and rolls closer to me.

"Nah. This is too much fun!" When I look at her face, it shows nothing but pure bliss. It would be fitting for the hyper girl to be so amused by dodging life threatening misfires and stray shots.

"Well maybe they should-"

"Incoming!" Ruby shouts. I look up to see one of Yang's semblance fueled shot coming at me. Panic runs through me and I went to make a move when I slipped on an empty shell. I hit the ground and stare at the shining ball of danger at me. "Oh no! Blake!"

Both Yang and Pyrrha stop and turn. Yang immediately shoots another shot. It hits the other round coming towards me. Both explode and fire engulfs my body . I can thank my aura to protect me but it feels kind of chilly. I hear gasps from Pyrrha and Ruby when I open my eyes. Speaking of ruby, that's the color on their faces. Yang busts out laughing.

"I would say that shot from Ember Celica was hot but I think you beat it!" What the hell is she talking about? Ruby hurries and takes off her cape and covers me with it.

"I think you might need this." She murmured under her breath. I looked down and notice one small detail. My clothes are gone.

"Dammit Yang!" I screech at her and use the cape to cover myself. I can't believe her semblance literally burnt my clothes off me. Pyrrha comes over and offers me her hand. I shyly nod and take her hand as she helps me up. Yang is on the ground cackling at the endeavor.

"I'll help you back to the dorm so you c-can get new clothes." Ruby answered hiding her red face. I can't tell who this is more embarrassing for.

"I think Blake might be too hot for her clothes!" I hear Yang laugh. Before I can yell at her, the doors burst open. We all freeze and see Professor Goodwitch storm through the doorway. "Fun time over!" Yang calls. Ruby leaves in a burst of rose petals, Pyrrha grabs her bag and sprints after Ruby, and Yang grabs her bag and throws me over her shoulder. I would fight back but she's getting me away. All in all, this is the worst Saturday ever.


End file.
